


precious secrets

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x03, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments after Lexa declares fealty to Clarke, the blonde feels stripped bare. She has to level the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious secrets

“Behind closed doors, I will always bow to you, Clarke,” Lexa says and squeezes the hand in hers tightly. “I will never betray you again.”

Clarke watches, trying to keep her emotions of her face. To lighten the mood, Clarke asks, “Was that a declaration of marriage?”

Lexa's answer is vehement and clear. “If need be.”

“No, that would be unnecessarily complicated.” Clarke pulls her hand away from Lexa.

“But in front of our people, I must be strong. I must be ruthless, merciless. They think you make me weak.”

“Do I?”

“Perhaps you do,” Lexa says, leaning into Clarke.

The blonde meets her halfway and it's like the kiss they shared many moons ago. Clarke doesn't know how long they kiss for, but she has to gasp for breath when they part. “In another life, I think I could have loved you.”

“I think you still can.” Lexa stares at Clarke, makes her feel naked, like she's baring her soul to the Commander. Maybe she is.

Clarke tries to think of a way to level the playing field, to strip Lexa as bare as she feels. “Tell me your most precious secret.”

The guarded look comes back to Lexa's face and she leans the mere inches forward, until her lips are brushing Clarke's ear. “I never stopped loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://www.aerisahale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
